1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an input apparatus and an image forming apparatus using the same. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an input apparatus in which diverse keys and a display panel are arranged to accommodate a task flow, and an image forming apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic technology has been developing, diverse image forming apparatuses such as printers, scanners, copiers, and facsimile machines have become widespread. Recently, multifunctional apparatuses integrating functions of diverse image forming apparatuses have been widely distributed. The more functions image forming apparatuses have, the more tasks users can perform using the image forming apparatuses.
The user can use the image forming apparatus in the following three situations: when the user writes and prints a document using a computer connected to the image forming apparatus; when the user copies or scans a document by manipulating a control panel of the image forming apparatus; and when a facsimile is externally received and printed.
In these cases, the user must be able to input diverse selection commands using an operation panel mounted on the image forming apparatus so as to utilize the image forming apparatus conveniently. However, since the image forming apparatus has more diverse functions but is miniaturized, utilizing the image forming apparatus efficiently and conveniently using the conventional operation panel is difficult.
Furthermore, the user needs to recognize whether the image forming apparatus is functioning normally and whether the user is manipulating the image forming apparatus normally when the user carries out a desired task using the image forming apparatus.
Accordingly, the conventional image forming apparatus provides the user with feedback of user input using movement of a cursor or texts on the LCD area. However, the LCD area and navigation keys are disperse, so the user can be distracted. That is, in order to check the feedback (reaction) of the image forming apparatus, the user has to monitor the display unit while manipulating the diverse keys.
In addition, if the structure of the operation panel is complicated to implement increasingly diverse functions, manipulating the operation panel by the user is difficulty.
These limitations are not restricted to the image forming apparatus, but are commonly applied to all electronic apparatuses having diverse menus.